Holdin' You
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Two people. One dance. Could anything be more perfect?
1. Robin and Starfire

**Disclaimer: I so don't own Teen Titans, never have, never will, and I don't own the song either.**

**Holding you**

"I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me." Robin said as he took Starfire's hand and let her lead him out.

Killer Moth, Kitten, and Kitten's boyfriend (Fang) had just been arrested, and Starfire and Robin had just been elected prom king and queen.

'_I don't need whiskey_

_to drown out the pain,_

_Or some old umbrella_

_To hold off the rain._

_Don't have to cross over_

_A river of tears._

_All I need is right here'_

"I am sorry Robin, I do not know how to do this dance like you do here" Starfire whispered to Robin when they stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Robin chuckled.

_Holding you_

_holds me together  
When holding on _

_gets just a little too hard_

"Don't worry, I'll show you," He assured her. He brought her hands and placed them on his shoulders. Robin put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. They danced for what seemed like forever. Starfire looked at the stars' beauty as Robin stared at her beauty. He followed her gaze.

'_When this tight rope I travel_

_begins to unravel_

_And I feel like I'm falling apart,_

_Holdin' you _

_Holds me together.'_

"Tameran, huh?"

"Yes."

"What's life like there, anyway?"

"Not very good. War, father, Blackfire, and broken dreams. I am glad to be here instead, because none of that matters now."

_You know life's a freight liner on  
A runaway track  
But I'll take the ride knowing  
That you'll bring me back  
No fate's too uncertain, no distance too far  
As long as you're here in my arms_

"Why not?" Robin had to ask.

"Because here in your arms," she beamed at him. "I know I am safe. Here everything feels right. Here I feel like I'm loved." She laid her head on Robin's shoulder and his heart sped up. He placed a hand on her upper back.

_Holding you holds me together  
When holding on gets just a little too hard  
When this tight rope I travel  
Begins to unravel and I feel like  
I'm falling apart  
Holding you holds me together_

"Here I'll protect you Star. Here, and everywhere, I'll love you," Robin whispered.

_Whenever I hold you tight  
this crazy world of mine falls right in place  
whatever the trouble is  
you find a way to give back what it takes_

Star's world was still crazy and she knew that, but in Robin's arms, nothing could hurt her.

_When this tight rope I travel  
Begins to unravel and I feel like  
I'm falling apart  
holding you holds me together_

And they danced, knowing that in each others' arms, the world and its problems didn't matter.

_Yeah,_

_Holdin you holds me_

_Together._

A/N- Just a little bit of pointless fluff between Star and Robin. There'll probably be a sequel that happens at the same time between bb and Rae.


	2. Beast Boy and Raven

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Teen Titans and if mushy stuff makes you puke, this is a good thing.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven. Man, she was beautiful. And her cape wasn't pulled over her face like it usually is. Cyborg was off somewhere. Robin and Starfire were dancing like they were an actual couple. Raven looked up at the stars and the light reflected off of her face, making her seem all the more beautiful then she already was. He heard a song Raven had a CD to come on and saw tears in her eyes. Beast Boy hoped he knew what could cheer her up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Beast Boy, if you don't let go of my wrist this second, I will kill you!" Raven complained.

"Come off it, Ray! One dance won't kill ya!" Beast Boy urged her. Something blew up and for a minute, Raven seriously doubted that. She looked at Beast Boy and something in his eyes told her everything was going to be okay.

"Okay. One dance might not kill me," Raven agreed hesitantly. Beast Boy's eyes sparkled.

"Yes! I-um-I mean, that's cool, Ray," Beast Boy stated calmly, though he was anything but calm, and thanked God there was someone like her in this universe. He cautiously put his hands on her waist. She slowly placed her hands on his shoulders gently and gracefully. They started to sway to the music.

Something, something in Beast Boy's eyes told Raven it would be okay. She'd never had anyone look at her that way before, not her father, not her mother, not her friends, and she liked it. It made her feel like more than a heartless, emotionless half demon. It made her feel special. She slowly moved her hands from simply being on his shoulders, to around his neck. Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder. Nothing blew up, but she was feeling the biggest emotion she'd ever felt.

"This is our song now, okay, Raven?" Beast Boy asked and then blushed. He felt her give a slight nod and then felt hot tears on his uniform. "I'm sorry, Ray," he said, blushing even more furiously. "If you think I'm the biggest idiot alive, then-"

"No, Beast Boy it's not that. It's just that-well-," she looked up at him, something in her eyes that wasn't usually there sparkled. "I haven't felt this towards anyone, not even my parents. As different as we are, I feel at home right here. And as dimwitted as you are," she smiled a small, affectionate, teasing smile, "I feel safe right here. Beast boy?" Raven laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Ray," Beast Boy said, his heart going a thousand miles a minute.

"I love you." That was all she needed to say. Everything she felt towards him went into those three words. And Beast Boy was obliged to turn it all over to his heart.

"Ray?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I love you, too. And you are at home here, and you are safe here. I'd die to protect you"

"Thank you," Raven said wholeheartedly.

"You don't have to thank me, Ray. That's just the way I feel." And they each basked in the closeness of one another and, just like Robin and Starfire, felt better than either of them put together had felt their entire lives.


End file.
